A Bat And A Robin
by BetYouCan'tFindMe
Summary: What happens when Batman and Robin turn into an actual bat and robin? What happens when Superman and Kid Flash do something wrong? Oh boy, 'The Man Of Steel' and 'The Fastest Kid Alive' are going to regret it!


**Got the idea from a picture I saw at Deviantart.**

**This is before 'Invasion' and before any others except Artemis joined the team.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even a bat plushy or a robin plushy. But I wish I did.**

* * *

Kid Flash, The Team, and their mentors looked at the two animals -er, sorry, excuse me- people in front of them. They couldn't believe their eyes and were trying so very hard to contain their laughter at how ironic the situation was. Kid Flash smirked along with Superman.

There, in front of them, were a black bat and a small robin. Both of the winged creatures were actually _THE_ Batman and Robin! Oh how ironic! Batman told them what happened.

"-and Le Fay thought it was funny to turn us into flying mammals..." said Batman. Superman just couldn't contain it any longer. He full out laughed. "HAHAHAHAHA! Y-you - hahaha and R-robin! Haha!"

Robin just frowned and adjusted his wings, while Batman glared at the Man Of Steel and scowled. "And here I thought you would be the one to make the others shut up if they laugh at us... Boyscout... Do you know you just lost all the respect you have and could have ever gotten from me? It happened the second you started laughing. I hope you're happy, you idiot."

Kid Flash stuttered to Superman's defense, "B-but Bats... H-he didn't mean t-to! Hehehe! It was j-just that-" He was cut off by Robin who said, "If you're his defense and laughing at us then _you_ lost _my_ respect! Dude! I had the worst week ever. I am not in the mood! So you better Shut. Your. Mouth." Robin gave a glare to KF that made Batman proud. Batman looked at Robin with bat pride. The teenaged speedster's eyes widened, "Yes... sir."

"You know what," Batman said to Robin, "Let's go back to Gotham and just figure this out on our own." Robin gave an approving chirp and flew with Batman to the zeta beams.

Superman, Kid Flash, and the others stared at them. "We're sorry! We'll help!" But the Dynamic Duo already left the building and hadn't left any traces that they were ever there.

In a few days Superman and Kid Flash would regret they had ever laughed at the Dark Knight and his partner, the Boy Wonder.

* * *

**Robin & Kid Flash**

**3 days later...**

"Ugh! Dude! Why do you hate me? Agh! Why aren't any of you guys helping me? Dude, Rob, I'm sorry about whatever you're givin' me payback for! Please... Stop! I can't handle it anymore!" yelled Wally to Robin and his other team mates. He was in front of them by the counter of the kitchen with his waist down super glued to the floor.

"Hahaha! Oh! Haha! This is so hilarious! Nice job, Robin! Woohoo! Power to the non-metas!" Artemis exclaimed and fist bumped with the Boy Wonder who smirked with satisfaction.

"I must say Robin... isn't this cruel? We are eating in front of him while he is glued down." asked Aqualad. He looked at Wally with pity. Robin's eyes narrowed when he looked at KF. "Oh no. He deserves this!" Then Robin opened his mouth and ate his sandwich.

"Poor Wally." Miss Martian said to Superboy. Conner nodded in agreement, but they didn't bother to help the miserable speedster for they fear Robin might do something to them if they helped.

After all, you don't just do something that a bat family member won't like when they had a bad day/week/month.

"Why, man? Why?" Wally asked Robin desperately because he was so hungry. Robin replied, "You laughed at us when we got turned into animals. I did not like being laughed at. And I also did this for the hell of it. I like to torture you!"

Poor, poor Wally.

* * *

**Batman & Superman**

**3 days later...**

Superman was in his room at the Watchtower thinking about his week. Earlier he saw that Batman turned back into a human after the little animal incident which always makes him laugh in his mind.

But he was a little bit worried. After he laughed at the Dynamic Duo, he was afraid that they might come after him for revenge, but the Man Of Steel put that in the back of his head. He knew they wouldn't kill him or anything. Nope, they don't kill.

Anyway, the Big Blue Boyscout got bored so he decided to go to the cafeteria to get some food. Superman stood up and opened the door to go.

When he opened the door, no one was there. He took a step forward... all of a sudden a bat and robin plushies attached to strings appeared right in front of him with some green kryptonite on their stomachs.

Let's just say Superman was so surprised and shocked that he screamed like a little girl and the scream was heard through out the Watchtower and a little bit on Earth.

Once everyone heard the noise, they went to the rescue. When they finally arrived, they saw two plushies and Superman cowering in fear at his room. Wonder Woman went past the bat and robin plushies until she got to Superman. "Are you alright? What's the matter?"

Superman, pale faced, pointed at the plushies, "K-K-Kryptonite... Get t-them away from m-e." Wonder Woman looked at the assorted heroes in front of the door. She told them, "Get the kryptonite away from here! Hurry!"

After the bat and robin kryptonite plushies were gone and Superman recovered, most of the heroes could only think about how the plushies got to the Watchtower in the first place and who did it. But only a few, GA, Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Superman, knew who actually did it.

Batman.

When all the superheroes ran to Superman's rescue, Batman was at the monitor room with his feet up, eating a bowl of popcorn, watching Superman scream like a girl, and laughing evilly. He saved the little video of what happened and sent it to Robin.

No one can escape the wrath of the Dynamic Duo!

* * *

**Mwahaha! One-shot!**

**Like + Review = Happy BYC!**

**REVIEW! ! !**


End file.
